kinectdisneylandadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Home
Kinect Disneyland Adventures Kinect Disneyland Adventures is a video game developed by Frontier Developments and published by Microsoft Studios on Kinect for Xbox 360, that has recreated a large amount of the Disneyland theme park in Anaheim, California. With themed mini games in place of many of the rides. In addition to the themed mini games based on the Disneyland rides, the games also lets you take photos of your avatar, landmarks and characters at the park. You can also hug the Disney characters, give them a high-five, take a picture with them, dance, and get their autographs. The characters appear in their normal proportions, as if animated, as opposed to the costumed character. Their is animated trash cans in New Orleans Square, in addition to other inanimate objects such as water fountains and statues. Gameplay is a combination of mini games and open world play style. You perform objectives and tasks for Disney characters to gain Disney Currency to buy costumes, autograph books and souvenirs. Attractions *Peter Pan's Flight *Alice In Wonderland *Matterhorn Bobsleds *Pirates Of The Caribbean *Big Thunder Mountain *The Many Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh *The Jungle Cruise *Space Mountain *Splash Mountain *The Haunted Mansion *It's A Small World *Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters *Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage *Mickey's Soundsational Parade *Pixie Hollow *Princess Fantasy Faire Attraction Mini Rides *Astro Orbiter *Dumbo The Flying Elephant *King Arthur Carousel *Gadgets Go Coaster *Mad Tea Party Events *Fireworks Spectacular Meet And Greet Characters 'Mickey Mouse And Friends' *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Chip And Dale 'Disney Princess' *Snow White - Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs *Cinderella - Cinderella *Aurora - Sleeping Beauty *Ariel - The Little Mermaid 'Song Of The South' *Br'er Rabbit *Br'er Fox *Br'er Bear 'Alice In Wonderland' *Alice *White Rabbit *Mad Hatter *The Queen Of Hearts 'Peter Pan' *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Captain Hook 'Winnie The Pooh' *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Eeyore 'Toy Story' *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie *The Aliens *Stinky Pete 'Aladdin' *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie 'The Jungle Book' *Mowgli *Baloo 'Beauty & The Beast' *Belle *Beast 'Lilo & Stitch' *Stitch 'The Princess & The Frog' *Tiana *Naveen 'Pinocchio' *Pinocchio 'Pirates Of The Caribbean' *Black Barty Non Meet And Greet Characters *Karen The Park Guide *Shopkeeper 'Audio' *Disneyland Railroad Announcer Collectables 'Photos' There are several types of photo's in the game, the player cannot take any pictures until they have the camera from Mickey Mouse and have brought the corresponding photo album. 'Photo Passes' Photo passes are pictures of landmarks around the park. Altogether there is 79 to capture but are easy to find as each landmark has a notification sign near them. 'Discoveries' Discoveries are places of interest around the park, many are given to you by characters for a task. 'Hidden Mickeys' Hidden Mickeys are located around the park for you to find. There is 98 Hidden Mickeys all together. 'Character Collectables' Each character can be snapshot with the character. There are 44 of these. 'Autograph Book' You can ask every character for an autograph. There are also 44 of these to collect in different book catergories. 'Shops & Merchandise' Adventureland Bazzar Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique Empourium Le Bat En Rouge Pooh Corner Westward Trading Co Toontown Five & Dime The Star Trader